Shattered Sight
by Nozomie
Summary: [Spoil épisode 4*11 !] Et si le capitaine Crochet avait eu son cœur dans sa poitrine au moment du sort de la reine des neiges, et qu'il avait fait face à Emma ? {OS}


Me voilà pour ma première fiction sur OUAT, que j'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir il y a deux semaines... Et de regarder -non, dévorer- en entier en si peu de temps tellement j'ai accroché ! Je ne pouvais pas, avec un tel coup de coeur tant pour l'univers magique que pour le couple Captain Swan que pour le personnage de Killian Jones, me retenir de laisser germer des tas d'idées de fictions et d'OS ! J'ai donc une fanfiction en début de création, d'ici là, j'espère que ce que vous lirez vous plaira ; en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cela !

Ce petit OS est une idée qui m'est venue dès que j'ai vu l'épisode 4*11 ; et comme j'ai les "Et si...?" il était impossible pour moi de ne pas l'écrire !

Voilà voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Shattered Sight**

Emma et Elsa traversaient en courant la ville de Storybrooke qui était plongée dans le chaos. Il fallait qu'elles se dépêchent, elles devaient arrêter la reine des neiges avant qu'il n'y ait de drame.

A travers les rues résonnaient des éclats de voix haineuses. Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et pressèrent encore le pas. Elles ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Une fois là-bas, elles feraient ce qui faudrait faire, quoi qu'il en coûte. La ville devait être sauvée.

Alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans une nouvelle rue, Emma fut soudain stoppée dans sa course par un métal froid qui frappa son cou gracile. Cet arrêt net la fit tomber au sol et lui coupa le souffle. Elle eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. La voix d'Elsa lui parvint vaguement, mais elle ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qu'elle disait. Elle sentait surtout la peur l'envahir tandis qu'elle distinguait la sensation du métal appuyé contre sa gorge, un métal courbé qui maintenant sa tête au sol. Elle ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir qui s'en était pris à elle, elle ne le devinait que trop bien.

Mais Emma rouvrit les paupières.

Killian.

Il avait défait les chaines avec lesquelles il s'était lui-même attaché un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour ne pas être une menace. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle haine dans ses yeux, pas même le jour où elle l'avait attaché chez le géant, ou lors du combat qui s'était déroulé peu de temps après, dans la forêt enchantée. Une éternelle lueur amusée avait alors brillé dans son regard tout le long du combat. Il n'y en avait désormais plus la moindre trace. Pourtant, elle prit son courage à deux mains, se força à rompre le contact visuel avec le pirate menaçant, et tourna la tête vers son amie.

« Elsa, pars sans moi, je te rejoindrai ! Il faut arrêter Ingrid ! »

La jeune femme aux pouvoirs de glace hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête et partir, non sans un dernier regard en arrière. Emma la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût disparu au coin de la rue.

« Oh non tu ne la rejoindras nulle part, _ma jolie_. »

La Sauveuse serra les dents. Le ton qu'il avait pris sur les deux derniers mots lui faisait mal aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait frappée. Cela était d'autant plus douloureux que de constater qu'il semblait parfaitement normal. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'était, simplement avec une… autre vision des choses. Elle se fit violence pour se promettre de ne pas oublier que ce n'était qu'un sort.

« Killian arrête, tu n'es pas toi-même ! Lâche-moi que je puisse régler toute cette histoire.

-Oh non je vais très bien, j'ai simplement ouvert les yeux _love_ !

-Killian !

-Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Je ne devrais être que le capitaine Crochet pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que tu pouvais être ma seconde chance pour vivre l'amour de ma vie !

-Ça suffit ! »

Emma avait la sensation que son cœur était broyé à chaque mot du pirate. L'agressivité rendaient durs les traits de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ses yeux bleus semblaient faits de glace. Il la gardait toujours plaquée contre le sol.

« Comment ai-je pu te penser à la hauteur d'un tel amour ? Milah valait tellement bien mieux que toi ! Tu n'es qu'une fillette effarouchée et effrayée, qui passe son temps à fuir !

-Je ne le suis pas ! »

Malgré elle, Emma avait pris un ton dur. Elle était blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Voilà comment le sort fonctionnait. Si elle avait aussi été sous le contrôle de ce sortilège… Peut-être se seraient-ils déjà entre-tués. Elle avait rarement été aussi heureuse d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques et d'être mêlée à des situations improbables.

Le capitaine la sortit très vite de ses pensées. Il était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.

« Si tu l'es ! Tu passes ton temps à fuir, sans cesse. Depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, tu fuis !

-Lorsqu'il le fallait, oui, pour arrêter de me mettre dans des situations telles que… Telles que celles-ci !

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas que ça ! »

Il sourit d'un air hautain avant que ses traits ne se referment à nouveau et qu'il ne continue.

« Tu n'as pas non plus de cesse que te mettre dans des histoires que tu ne sais pas gérer toi-même, et dans lesquelles je me retrouvais toujours impliqué car j'étais aveuglé par ce que je pensais être de l'amour ! Dès le jour où je t'ai rencontrée j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne valais vraiment pas toute cette peine. Tu m'as laissé à la merci d'un géant sans le moindre scrupule ! »

Il ajouta, comme se parlant tout seul :

« J'ai même traversé une porte temporelle… Et mon navire !… Quelle stupidité ! »

Emma serrait ses poings si forts qu'elle sentit ses ongles couper légèrement sa peau. Elle grimaça. Il n'y avait qu'une manière d'en finir.

« Si tu me hais tant, lâche-moi et affronte-moi convenablement au lieu de tenter de m'achever à terre comme un lâche ! »

Heureusement pour la jeune femme qu'elle connaissait si bien Killian. La pression sur son cou se fit enfin moins forte et elle put à nouveau respirer correctement, malgré un poids dans son ventre, sa poitrine et sa gorge ; tout à la fois.

« C'est précisément ce que je comptais faire, _ma belle_. »

Il sortir son épée de son fourreau alors qu'Emma se relevait tout juste. Elle resta interdite un instant.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, _love_, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas d'épée. Quand je disais que tu n'es qu'une enfant perdue dans un monde qui lui échappe ! »

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, il se mit en garde et attaqua celle qu'il haïssait désormais. Emma l'esquiva maladroitement en se jetant sur le côté, chutant à nouveau au sol. Lorsqu'il attaqua une deuxième fois, elle usa instinctivement de la magie pour sauver sa vie, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le faire contre lui, et il fut projeté au loin.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à le blesser, mais ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser faire. En fait, elle n'avait _qu'une seule solution_. Qui la mettrait vraiment en danger. Cette illusion était un sortilège après tout, et, elle avait bien fini par l'apprendre, une chose brise tous les sortilèges. L'amour. Cependant, elle n'était pas certaine que celui qu'elle avait développé pour le pirate était suffisant. Comment en être sûr ? Même avec les récents événements, et sa foi retrouvée en un possible bonheur amoureux avec Killian, rien ne lui disait qu'elle avait là le véritable amour. Elle avait tellement peu confiance, après tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre.

Mais elle devait essayer. Pour Crochet, mais aussi pour elle-même. Elle se redressa.

« Je ne fuis plus Killian, et je vais te le prouver. »

Et se le prouver à elle-même aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le bloquer par la magie. Elle ne la maîtrisait pas depuis assez longtemps pour être certaine qu'il ne risque rien si elle l'attaquait, bien que ce fût pour se défendre. Le pirate eut un sourire mauvais.

« C'est bien Swan, tu t'améliores… de ce point de vue là en tout cas. Mais maintenant, c'est de stupidité dont tu fais preuve. »

Il attaqua à nouveau, et la jeune femme n'évita la lame qu'au dernier moment. Une douleur fulgurante émana de son bras lorsque l'épée de Killian la blessa. Elle ne se permit pas le moindre coup d'œil pour estimer les dégâts. A la place, elle tenta de trouver une faille dans la garde de l'homme, dans sa gestuelle.

Sauf qu'apparemment trois cents ans de pirateries et de combats l'avaient rendu très bon épéiste.

Emma reprit la parole pour gagner du temps.

« Ce que tu dis n'est pas logique, si je ne me bats pas tu me traites de lâche, et si je le fais, tu me dis stupide !

-C'est bien pour ça que je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu te supporter, et aller jusqu'à penser t'aimer jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Les muscles de la jeune femme étaient tellement crispés qu'elle en tremblait. Il fallait qu'elle rompe ce sort. Mais si elle tentait de partir en courant, Emma savait qu'il la rattraperait sans problème. Alors elle devait attendre et espérer qu'Elsa réussisse bientôt… Et surtout, la Sauveuse devait survivre.

« Alors tu es prêt à me tuer !

-Je prendrais même grand plaisir d'enfin sortir de ma vie le fardeau que tu es ! »

Sur ces mots, il avança son épée tout en faisant un pas vers elle. Emma avait réussi à l'anticiper ; cela lui sauva la vie. Elle se décala d'un simple mouvement sur la gauche du pirate, sans s'écarter de lui pour autant. _Maintenant_. Elle attrapa le pan droit du blouson en cuir de Killian et tira brusquement l'homme vers elle avec précipitation afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réagir.

Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Killian.

Celui-ci planta violemment son crochet juste au-dessus des hanches d'Emma pour tenter de la repousser. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur contre les lèvres du pirate, et comprit à cet instant précis qu'il allait finalement la tuer. Elle avait échoué.

Un sensation de chaleur envahit soudain son ventre et ses lèvres, et sembla se diffuser. Killian resta aussitôt plus immobile qu'une statue, avant de reculer soudainement. Une main appliquée contre la blessure qu'il venait de lui faire et l'autre sur celle qu'elle avait au bras, la jeune femme avait le regard rivé sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'osait plus rien dire.

« Emma… ? murmura-t-il alors.

-Killian… »

Il ne resta pas figé plus longtemps. Dès que la voix de la jeune femme l'atteignit à nouveau, réellement, et non plus à travers ce maudit sortilège, il lâcha son épée sans même y prêter attention et se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette étreinte et la douce odeur du pirate calma instantanément la peur et la crispation d'Emma, qui respira enfin librement. Elle inspira profondément le parfum de Killian, comme pour s'en imprégner pour toujours.

« Je suis tellement désolé ! »

A travers les larmes de douleur et de soulagement qui perlaient devant ses yeux, elle sourit. Cependant, très vite, ce sourire se mua en grimace lorsqu'il la serra contre lui, et elle laissa échapper un râle de douleur. Killian se détacha d'elle immédiatement pour la regarder avec un mélange de culpabilité, de douleur et d'inquiétude.

« Ça va aller ? »

Emma acquiesça et tenta d'ignorer les vagues de douleur envoyées par ses blessures.

« C'est simplement dommage que je ne maîtrise pas la magie curative…

-Jamais je n'aurais dû te dire tout ça, tu dois me croire, je ne pensais pas un mot de tout ça ! Je…

-Je sais Killian ! l'interrompit la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas toi, je le sais. »

Comme elle voyait que le pirate continuait à chercher ses mots et que des rides d'anxiété marquaient toujours son front, Emma ôta ses doigts de ses plaies. Le peu de magie auquel elle avait tenté d'avoir recourt n'avait fait qu'effacer le sang qui les avaient recouverts. Abandonnant l'idée d'essayer de se soigner, elle encadra de ses mains le visage de son pirate. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, comme ils le faisaient si souvent. Elle aimait tant ce regard azur qui reflétait tellement de pensées et d'émotions. Ils semblèrent parler silencieusement, avant même qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave, murmura-t-elle doucement. On va défaire ce sort, je pourrai panser ces blessures, et tout ira bien. »

Elle ajouta avec un sourire :

« Évite juste de répéter ce que tu as pu dire ce soir, d'accord ? Si tu fais ça on oubliera en échange de préciser que mon baiser a été assez fort pour te guérir du sortilège.

-Évidemment Swan que je ne le répéterai jamais ! Pas même sous l'emprise d'un sort, précisa-t-il très sérieusement avant de sourire. En revanche, oublier ce baiser et ce qu'il signifie... »

Elle voulut répliquer, mais il la tut d'un baiser. Il aurait de toute façon été incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, leurs lèvres s'appelaient. Il l'embrassa tendrement, posant avec douceur sa main derrière le dos d'Emma pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle le laissa faire sans protester. Les mains passées autour du cou de Killian, elle se sentait en sécurité et hors du temps ; ses blessures elles-mêmes en sembleraient presque moins douloureuses.

La jeune femme, plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'avait rarement été, était pourtant marquée malgré elle par les paroles violentes que lui avait dites le pirate. Ses pensées continuaient à défiler, certes déstructurées, mais toujours là. Elle était marquée, oui, cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, elle l'était _en bien_. Non, elle n'oublierait sans doute jamais l'agressivité et les mots qu'il avait eus pour elle. Elle avait souffert, mais seulement lorsqu'il les avait prononcé. Maintenant, elle pouvait certainement en être heureuse. Car avec ce sortilège, plus une personne aimait quelqu'un, plus celle-ci était affectée par le sort. Cette haine sans nom avait été une des plus pures preuves d'amour possible, aussi étrange que cela fût.

Lorsqu'elle pensa cela, Emma sourit contre les lèvres du pirate. Elle finissait par avoir l'habitude de l'absolue absurdité et excentricité de ce qui était maintenant son quotidien.

Les deux amants enlacés ne remarquèrent pas la neige magique et brillante qui commença à tomber sur la ville grâce à Elsa et Anna qui venaient de résonner la reine des neiges.


End file.
